Skullgirl Charlotte
by G-Power
Summary: Charlotte is the daughter of Double and Prelate who aids the new Skullgirl with a will or motive of her own and capable of transforming her nightmarish humanoid form into that of any person, but often appears as a emotional nun. Listening to confessions and attending to the catacombs beneath in the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, she must discover the true meaning of life.
1. Chapter 1

After consuming the seven Skullgirl candidates (Filia, Cerebella, Peacock, Parasoul, Ms. Fortune, Painwheel, and Valentine) into herself, Double gave the Skull Heart to the new chosen one which it turns to be Marie's clone daughter Kira. She had contact her masters to tell them that she found the new Skullgirl and the Trinity had created a soldier to help Double out. Double was infatuated with the soldier named Prelate who appears to look like sleek, silver metallic being with few defining features aside from his darker blue-colored stripes and eyes as if he was more robot-like. Double and Prelate were falling in love with each other and the two have a daughter named Charlotte. They both taught Charlotte everything about her service to the Trinity and the new Skullgirl. Assissting Laura, Double and Prelate must make that their daughter won't betray her masters.

Years later, Charlotte is now an ageless formless monster working with her masters Aeon and Venus on their video game that showed images of eight new girls on the screen.

"Well, well, well." Aeon spoke with an mischeivous grin. "New girls to take. They are the daughters of the Skullgirl Candidates. I've used my powers to prevent them girls from being erased."

"Sweet!" Venus said, clapping her hands. She then turned to around to face Charlotte who is feeling emotionless. "Charlotte! I think it's time to give you a mission to fulifull."

"And that is?" Charlotte asked.

"Find seven girls that is worthy for the Skull Heart and her her carry our wills when Kira finshes the job." Venus replied. "Unlike Marie, who betrayed us."

"And you won't let any those seven girls nor Kira betray us, got it?" Aeon stated.

Charlotte bowed her head. "If it's the right thing to do, I'll do it." Then, she disappears.

At the Divine Trinity, Charlotte spotted her mother confronting the new silver-haired girl wearing her dark green tight dress and knee-length boots feeling depressed and lonely. Charlotte could feel the girls' feelings towards Anti-Skullgirls Lab were extremely hatred and painful. She carefully watched her mother Double handing a mysterious artifact the girl: the Skull Heart.

"You don't have to run anymore, child." Double spoke. "The Trinity had heard your cries, Kira. Take it."

Once Kira touched the Skull Heart and instantly transformed into the Skullgirl because of her impure heart she carries, Double faced her daughter with her usual praying stance.

"Charlotte." Double spoke again. "I want you to collect the daughters of the Skullgirl candidates for our masters immediately."

"As you wish, mother." Charlotte replied as she left the Divine Trinity.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at Maplecrest, Charlotte had sensed the first daughter of the Skullgirl candidate. She was wearing a purple sleeveless top showing her midriff and purple mini-skirt with purple leather boots and silver metal plating around her arms, stomach, and thighs. To Charlotte, she finds the girl very innocent to fight with.

"Christine, the daughter of Filia." Charlotte called out. "You're coming with me. My masters have plans for you."

"I don't know how you know my name, but I'm not going anywhere." Christine called back. Her hair begins to come to life in tendrils once she got into her battle stance. "If you're gonna take me, then think fast."

"I'll gladly accept your challenge." Charlotte replied as she opened her mouth to reveal herself as a grotesque humanoid figure of flesh and teeth.

Christine charged forward and uses her hair as gator teeth to bite Charlotte. Charlotte quickly shapeshift into Charlotte except her hair was pink and was wearing a pink sleeveless top showing her midriff and pink mini-skirt with purple leather boots and silver metal plating around her arms, stomach, and thighs, and begin to turn her hair into a scorpion tail to quick attack Christine. Then, Charlotte shapeshift into a giant hand that has a mouth in the middle which three hand-shaped tongues grabbed Christine and slowly crashed her. Before Christine got on her feet, Charlotte has shapeshift into Christine again to use her hair to carry the orignal Christine high up in the air chomping down on them and crashing back into the ground, knocking her out.

"Guess you weren't up to a challenge for we after all." Charlotte said, reverting back into her nun form.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving inside the Medici Tower, Charlotte had detected another daughter of the Skullgirl candidate. She was wearing a orange-black leotard with a black rugged ankle boots with three orange diamond on it and carries a black living weapon hat that has two powerful muscle arms and orange diamonds on its arms on her head.

"Christina, the daughter of Cerebella." Charlotte called out. "You have to come with me."

"With you?" Christina asked mockingly. "As if. With a creepy nun like you, I have to challenge you into a duel." She got into her battle stance as her pat pulled up his arms up.

"Gladly to accept your challenge…in blood." Charlotte smiled, opening her mouth to her grotesque humanoid figure of flesh and teeth.

Charlotte charged and shapeshifted into the pink version of Christina except an pink-silver leotard with a silver rugged ankle boots with three pink diamond on it and carries a silver living weapon hat that has two powerful muscle arms with pink diamonds on its arms on her head, and use her hat to thrusts his arm out in a pronated muscle flex position and extends her legs to hit Christina with blades from both of her shoes. Just before Christina could get up and attack, Charlotte then shapeshift into giant hand that has a mouth in the middle which three hand-shaped tongues grabbed Christina and slowly crashed her. Unable for Christina to attack, Charlotte had shapeshift back into Christina again and finishes her by using her hat to grab the original Christina and proceeds to mercilessly smash her into the ground until she tosses her hat (with them in his grasp) skyward and ends it with her hat forcefully impaling them on a giant sword that Charlotte balances on one foot.

"Thanks for the battle, but I won you fair and square." Charlotte said, reverting into her nun form.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Divine Trinity, Charlotte had stored both unconscious Christine and Christina into their sleeping capsules and headed down to the catacomb where her mother and Kira were waiting for her.

"Well done, my dear." Double said with an evil smile.

"Now, Charlotte, I want to attack Anti-Skullgirl Lab 8 and destroy as much of their research as possible." Kira ordered. Her face became serious. "But leave Sarah alone."

"That won't happen." Double calmly spoke. "Like her mother, she's the most serious threat to my daughter's mission."

"I command her to leave her alone, not you, Double!" Kira shouted. "She's my friend."

"You're worthless…just like your mother." Double muttered.

"Even though, I was born to serve my masters, I'll do it." Charlotte replied in a calm tone. "Don't worry, mother. I will continue to find more." She left the catacomb and continues on her journey.

Arriving at the Anti-Skullgirls Lab, Charlotte has found another daughter of the Skullgirl candidate. She was wearing a purple tall hat, a purple strapless leotard that has three parts that resemble bombs with a red ruffles at the top of the thighs, and a pair of black shin length boots. To Charlotte, she finds the girl completely weird and cartoonish.

"Sarah, the daughter of Peacock." Charlotte called. "Skullgirl Kira wants you to join her in the Divine Trinity immediately."

"Kira? The Skullgirl?" Sarah said with a shock. "I'm not going to that stupid Divine Trinity to join some stupid unity club. You want me, come and get me!" She got her battle stance.

"Absolutely." Charlotte smiled, opening her mouth to reveal her grotesque humanoid form of flesh and teeth.

Sarah charged forward and sent as many dangerous toys and bombs as she can towards Charlotte. Charlotte had shapeshift the pink version of Sarah except she wearing a pink tall hat, a pink strapless leotard that has three parts that resemble bombs with a silver ruffles at the top of the thighs, and a pair of silver shin length boots, and teleported in a cartoonish way once she then will drive a cartoon style handwagon into Sarah. Getting up, Sarah continues to send dangerous toys and bombs at Charlotte. Charlotte shapeshift into a giant hand that has a mouth in the middle which three hand-shaped tongues grabbed Sarah and slowly crashed her. As Sarah was powerless to attack, Charlotte shapeshift back into Sarah and shoots a straight laser out of her hat and then fires many miniature blasts from the eyes on her arms, knocking out Sarah.

"Your cartoonish battle had amuse our battle really well." Charlotte said, reverting back into her nun form.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at New Medrian, Charlotte has found another daughter of the Skullgirl candidate. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black mini-skirt with black leather high-heeled boots. But she saw surround with her Black Egrets troops. To Charlotte, she finds the girl very challenging.

"Erin, the daughter of Princess Parasoul and niece of Princess Umbrella." Charlotte called. "The Skullgirl has invited you to come to come to the Divine Trinity. After all, your grandmother and your mother were once the Skullgirls."

"Not gonna happen!" Erin yelled, holding her living weapon umbrella tightly as she got into her battle stance. "You'll have to take me by force!"

"I'll be glad to." Charlotte said, opening her mouth to reveal her grotesque humanoid form of flesh and teeth.

Erin charged forward and uses her umbrella to fire a mixed ball of fire and oil toward charlotte. Charlotte had shapeshift into the pink version of Erin except she was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and pink mini-skirt with silver leather high-heeled boots and her umbrella was pink with silver orbs around below the silver tip, and uses her umbrella to slash straight down at Erin while using her lugar pistol to fire straight at her. Dodging Erin's attacks, Charlotte uses her umbrella to stab it into the ground and swings around it while sweeping with both feet to deliver Erin two strong powerful kicks. Then, Erin uses her umbrella to shoot a mixed ball of fire and oil and deliever a powerful kick toward Charlotte. To finish Erin off, Charlotte shapeshift into a giant hand that has a mouth in the middle which three hand-shaped tongues grabbed Erin and slowly crashed her.

"Your grandmother will be displaced by your actions." Charlotte said, reverting back into her nun form.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at Little Innsmouth, Charlotte has found another daughter of the Skullgirl candidate. She was wearing a blue sport bra-like top and a black tight bikini bottom with a silver belt around the waist and a pair of black fingerless gloves. But she saw white marks all over her limbs. To Charlotte, she finds the girl very challenging.

"Kimlinh, the daughter of Ms. Fortune." Charlotte called. "You're coming with me to meet their Skullgirl."

"Not in a million years." Kimlinh smiled as she got into her battle stance. "You look like someone to play with, but the Skullgirl means _nothing_ to me."

"Then, you have no choice." Charlotte said, opening her mouth to reveal her grotesque humanoid form of flesh and teeth.

Charlotte has shapeshift into the pink version of Kimlinh except she was wearing a silver sport bra-like top and a pink tight bikini bottom with a silver belt around the waist and a pair of pink fingerless gloves that has pink marks all over her limbs, and delivered several sharp scratches and kicks. Then she changes into a giant hand that has a mouth in the middle which three hand-shaped tongues grabbed Kimlinh and slowly crashed her. Kimlinh got up quickly and delivers several sharp kicks toward Charlotte with both of her feet. Getting up, Charlotte has shapeshift back into Kimlinh and summons a series of her heads at attack. Once the pink-and-silver heads begin to spin toward Kimlinh like a swarm of little drills and disappeared in the process, Charlotte delivered a lot of powerful yet painful kicks and immediately shapeshift into a giant hand to grabbed Kimlinh and slowly crashed her. To finish Kimlinh off, Charlotte shapeshift back into Kimlinh to make body explosion that separte her body parts to carry Kimlinh to her head.

"I enjoy playing with you, kittycat." Charlotte said, reverting back into her nun form.


	7. Chapter 7

As the night rose in Little Innsmouth, Charlotte has found another daughter of the Skullgirl candidate. She was wearing baggy, off-white trousers and lavender tights with a small, lavender breastplate that supported with black straps that fastened to form a crisscross pattern on her back. But she saw white marks all over her limbs. To Charlotte, she finds the girl very monstrous.

"Danielle, the daughter of Painwheel." Charlotte called. "Hold it right there. The Skullgirl wants you or alive."

"Not until…she gets…me." Danielle yelled in her guttural voice as she got into her battle stance. "Get ready!"

"I accept your battle." Charlotte said, opening her mouth to reveal her grotesque humanoid form of flesh and teeth.

Charlotte has shapeshift into the pink version of Danielle except she wore a baggy, off-silver trousers and a pink tights with a small, pink breastplate that supported with silver straps that fastened to form a crisscross pattern on her back, and uses her bladed pinwheel to charge towards Danielle as she attack her by launching spikes from the palms of her hands. Then Charlotte shapeshift into a giant hand that has a mouth in the middle which three hand-shaped tongues grabbed Danielle and slowly crashed her twice. Unable for Danielle to attack, Charlotte had shapeshift back into Danielle and uses her bladed pinwheel at attack as well as delivering tons of launching spikes from her hands. To finish Danielle off, Charlotte pulls out large spikes out her elbows and knees to stand on as she slips her blade pinwheel under her as she starts charging towards the opponent in her spikes with her pinwheel spinning and shredding the grounded opponent into pieces.

"Love your power battle, monster." Charlotte said, reverting back into her nun form.


	8. Chapter 8

Opening the door of the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, Charlotte found herself confronting with the last daughter of the Skullgirl candidate, but it was her partner…Laura. She was holding her mother's bonesaw and let out a dead glare. Even Charlotte could tell she is very mad at her actions but she doesn't have a choice except to follow her masters' orders.

"Laura, the daughter of Valentine." Charlotte called. "You are the last one to capture for the Skullgirl."

Laura's eyes narrowed in anger as watched Charlotte sealing the unconscious Sarah, Erin, Kimlinh, and Danielle in the sleeping capsules she always thought that Charlotte was her partner and most of all her friend, but she was wrong and knows that its time to end it.

"Charlotte, we're supposed to be friends and partners!" Laura yelled furiously. "You cant this! Can't you see that your masters want to destroy the world by using the Skull Heart to turn those sleeping girls and every other girls into Skullgirls?! Look at Kira, for example! Your mother will use me and those other girls to choose which one of us will be the next Skullgirl and which one will be consumed even me… your friend!"

Charlotte's eyes were filled with tears, but she opened her mouth to reveal her grotesque humanoid form of flesh and teeth. "I don't have a choice, Laura! Besides, my friends Aeon and Venus will never ever destroy the world!"

"So you chose them over _me _as your friend who is always there for you and the rest of the world you always dream about to be normal?!" Laura hollered as she got into her battle stance. "So…be it!"

"I'm sorry." Charlotte replied with a single tear from her right eye.

Laura charged forward and slash Charlotte with her bonesaw, and delivered several ninja skills as well as dashing back and forth like that of a heartrate scanner from a hospital and slash Charlotte with the flatline scanner and the opponent will be sent flying back with powerful force. Charlotte has shapeshift into a giant hand that has a mouth in the middle which three hand-shaped tongues grabbed Charlotte and slowly crashed her. Laura attacks back by using her bonesaw to attack. Charlotte started to shapeshift into the pink version of Laura except she was wearing a silver nurse mini dress with a pink X on the right side of her chest and silver-and-pink nurse hat, and delivered several ninja skills and slashes her bonesaw towards Laura. To finish Laura off, Charlotte had shapeshift back into Laura and had sent a volley of 7 scalpels towards Laura.

"Humans are the _real _monsters to my masters, but I'm sorry for doing this." Charlotte said, reverting back into her nun form. She had placed the unconscious Laura inside the sleeping capsule and turned to the three strained glass windows to discuss with invisible entities. "Masters, I have captured the seven daughters of the Skullgirl candidates. All of them are sealed and ready to prepare. But what are you doing with to do?"

Hearing her masters' response, Charlotte's eyes were widened in shock. Laura was right all along. They had plan to use Kira to destroy the world that she always dreams and use Laura and the six other girls to be either the next Skullgirl or consumed by her mother. Her eyes became fierce as she knows what she is about to do.

"Yes, Kira must be eliminated and replaced at once." Charlotte spoke to her masters as she was heading to the entrance to the catacomb as she was ready to see what awaits her.


	9. Chapter 9

With bravery, Charlotte had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her hair to keep her ponytail curly and neat. She's also wearing a mid-thigh length tight dark green dress and knee-length dark green boots and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Keeping in with her killer status, she carries a blue feather fan made out of bones. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. She stares calmly at Charlotte once she walked in the middle of the room.

"Your masters and your mother are displaced at my actions." the Skullgirl Kira spoke with a smile.

"Yes, I know." Charlotte growled in fury.

"But once I complete my mission of destroying the Medici Tower, I will do their bidding." Kira stated, still smiling at Charlotte.

"Sorry, Kira, but they are tired of waiting for you." Charlotte said, opening her mouth to reveal her grotesque humanoid form of flesh and teeth and got into her battle stance. "You are suppose to serve a single purpose. But since you deny it, they want you to be destoryed."

"And I will not let you stop me!" Kira shouted with determined glance on her face as she lifts her hands up in the air.

Wielding her power, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Charlottw looked around and she was no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"Your masters will be destroyed along with your parents and you." Kira said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her.

"You wish!" Charlotte stated.

Charlotte begins to charge forth as Danielle and use her bladed pinwheel to slash the mini flying skulls and attacked Kira's body where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Kira kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Charlotte continues to fight her off with her shapeshift capabilities as Erin, Laura, and Kimlinh for kicks and attacking her usual powers. Then, Kira's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to slam Charlotte with a dynamic stomp. Getting up, Charlotte charged forward again and transformed into Sarah to cartoonish teleported away which she was seen driving in a cartoon style bandwagon toward Kira hardly for multiple times. Finally, Kira started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Charlotte had shapeshift in a varity of transformations towards Kira and quickly jumped behind her into midair to shapeshift into the pink version of Kira except she wore a mid-thigh length tight dark pink dress and knee-length dark pink boots and had a silver light hanging on of her back to uses her silver-and-pink feather fan made out of bones to assault straight at the Skull Heart. Kira had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl Kira, Charlotte takes possession of the Skull Heart as she took a long look at it. At that moment, she slowly closed her eyes to recall what Laura said and what the Trinity said. With her eyes opened, she knows what she has to do.

"The battle is done." Charlotte told her masters. "The Skull Heart couldn't control Kira. Her will was far too strong like her mother. No, I haven't chosen a new host…and I can't no longer serve you anymore!"

"Then we _have_ to destroy you." Double said, emerging from the shadows with her frightening red eyes.

Double shifted into their grotesque form of flesh and teeth as she had shapeshift into a giant hand to grab Charlotte and squeezing her tightly.

"You are born to serve the Trinity like me and your father did and you refuse to do it?" Double yelled.

"Mother, I'm not a creature that has no will of her own!" Charlotte yelled back. "That maybe you, but it's not me! I have my own will in life! I'll do it when it's right or wrong!" Her left arm had shapeshifted into a grotesque hand of flesh and punched her mother directly into the face and her right arm awakens the seven girls from their sleeping capsule. "I have a friend that show me the truth about you and the Trinity! Together we can defeat you!"

"You got that right!" Laura spoke. "Attack!"

Christine's hair shaped itself into carry Double high up in the air before chomping down on her and crashing back into the ground. Christina uses her lving hat Vice-Verso to swings his arms around in a large radial 360 motion as she skips along forward towards Double. Sarah fires many miniature blasts from the eyes on her arms at Double. Erin uses her umbrella to fire numerous mixed bullets of fire and oil at Double. Kimlinh makes a body explosion that Double to her head. Danielle pulls out large spikes out her elbows and knees to stand on as she slips her blade pinwheel under Double and then starts charging towards her in her spikes with her pinwheel spinning and shredding the grounded opponent into pieces. Laura slashes her bonesaw at Double's head to free Charlotte and dash back and forth like that of a heartrate scanner until she sent Double a powerful flatline scanner slash. And Charlotte had shapeshift in a varity of transformations of Christine, Christina, Sarah, Erin, Kimlinh, Danielle, and Laura while her mother was being bounced across the stage. It ends with Charlotte transforming into a fleshy-like golem and punching her multiple times, ending Double landing painfully on the ground.

Charlotte quickly went up to the Skull Heart and grabbed it tightly with determination. Her eyes glowed into white as the powerful energy of the slowly went inside of her. Once it was finished, the Skull Heart was no longer active and cracked into pieces. The girls (Laura and Danielle) caught Charlotte when she was about to faint.

"What…what did you do with the Skull Heart?" Sarah quavered.

"I consume its power so it won't turn any girls into Skullgirls _ever_ again." Charlotte explained.

"Wow!" Erin said with a shock. "You're _truly_ are Double's daughter."

"Yes, now, can't we _please_ get out of here?" Kimlinh asked, shivering.

"Yeah, let's go." Charlotte agreed. "Also, I could revive your parents."

"That'll be nice." Christine said with a smile.

"But what about your mom?" Christina asked.

Charlotte stopped her tracks and gazed at her defeated mother. "She's on her own. Once she's revived, we'll meet again."

In a flash of light, the catacomb went back to normal. Charlotte was relieved for becoming the seven girls' best friends, but did enjoy the fight she had with Kira. With a grin, she headed out of the church and went to home with the girls.

Few days after her journey in defeating the Skullgirl, Charlotte used her power from the Skull Heart to revive to the mothers of the seven new candidates. Christine was at the beach riding with waves with her little brother Isaac while her parents Filia and Samson were watching their kids having fun. Christina had performed her act of circus with awesome pop songs while her parents Cerebella and Jason were doing their amazing circus routine. Sarah was watching cartoons with her mischief gang, her parents Peacock and Leduc, and her mother's mischief gang at the lab. Erin was practicing her fencing training with her mother Parasoul and her aunt Umbrella while her father Adam was training his Black Egrets troops. Kimlinh and her parents Ms. Fortune and Irvin were solving various crimes and fighting the malicious Medici agents. Danielle and her parents Painwheel and Razor were helping the new experimental projects to be better at the lab. Laura and her identical quintlept sisters named Cissy, Roxanna, Lenora, and Maylena were watching their parents Valentine and Sergio showing their latest advance project. And Charlotte had shapeshift into an average schoolgirl and created her new home to live on her own.

A week later, Christine, Christina, Sarah, Erin, Kimlinh, Danielle, and Laura went to visit Charlotte's new place. The outside was like a brooding, crown-shaped fortress but the inside was a room that looked like a labyrinth of voluminous cavern systems. Giant, spiral stalactites jab down from the rocky ceiling while on the cave floor giant blue crystals and bioluminescent mushrooms grow within the subterranean detritus filled with ancient items of the past, present, and future on the walls and the protective skeleton warriors carrying their two-sided axes.

Charlotte showed Erin, Sarah, and Laura about the big screen TV while Christine, Christina, Kimlinh, and Danielle were gazing at the stuff on the wall.

"Using the Skull Heart's power, I can control time and space as well as tracing the branching threads of fate of all of you." Charlotte explained.

"Wow!" Laura amused, "With a power like that, it sounds exciting."

"Maybe I could see my fate." Sarah suggested, almost touching the items and pictures of herself on the wall. "What if maybe I…"

"Calm down, Sarah." Erin replied as she grabbed Sarah's arm to lower it down. "You'll have your fun time in due time."

The door was open and reveals to be Double in her human form. But this time she was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved dress with bell-shaped sleeves and let out a sweet smile towards the girls. "Girls, lunch's ready. Come eat before its gets too cold."

"We're coming, mother." Charlotte smiled back. "I just need to show my friends my room."

Once Double left the opening door, the rest of girls slowly turned to Charlotte with their shocking faces.

"What happened to her?" Christina asked.

"I thought she was still bad!" Sarah shouted.

"Cam down." Charlotte said with a calm smile. "I use my power to divide the good side of my mother with me while the bad side is still serving the Trinity."

"Oh!" Kimlinh said, unstanding the explanation.

"Before we go, each branch is a history of your lives." Charlotte explained. "Even me."

"I see." Erin said with a gasp.

"So all the threads converge in one timeline." Danielle replied.

"Exactly." Charlotte said with a nod.

"Now that sounds like fun to confront with." Laura smiled.

Then, they left.


End file.
